


Dance Lessons

by MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon Era, Competitive sex, Dancing, Feelstember 2020, M/M, Nature, Prince Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Prince Merlin (Merlin), faerie Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26437015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot/pseuds/MediocreServant_aka_SirSimsalot
Summary: When Prince Arthur Pendragon went out for a hunt that day, he didn't expect to meet a Faerie Prince. Or learn to dance.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 200
Collections: Feelstember 2020





	Dance Lessons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlioske](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlioske/gifts).



> Written for Feelstember Day 12 Prompt: Nature
> 
> https://feelstember.tumblr.com/
> 
> Dedicated to Merlioske because they convinced me to turn this from a fluffy romance into porn!
> 
> Also I just barely missed the midnight deadline again ;_; I know it doesn't really matter, but I just like to say that I did the thing.

The day was fair, with fluffy white clouds in the sky. The forest was quiet, besides the low murmur of birds and other wildlife, of the wind shuffling the foliage. A small pond reflected the trees moving in the light wind, and there was a small splash as a fish caught an insect on the surface of the water. The water shone in the sunlight, rippling as a leaf spun in place near the shore.

Gold eyes faded to blue, and the leaf began to drift more naturally. A small sigh gusted out of pink lips, and long, pale fingers swept through dark, lightly curled hair that just barely covered large pointed ears. The slim figure leaned back on a tree trunk that bordered the pond, stretching long limbs before drawing his knees up to his chest. He looked across the pond disinterestedly. Propping his chin on his knees, he let out another sigh. He was bored.

This day seemed like any other. Sure, he enjoyed the forest, but each day was the same. He needed some excitement. But each day was the same. “Bored.” he said to himself.

***

A buck calmly chewed on vegetation, unsuspecting of any danger. It had no idea that it was being watched, no idea that it was being hunted. Booted feet stepped closer, moving slowly through the undergrowth, and gloved hands raised a crossbow, blue eyes narrowed and trained their prey. The buck, finally sensing danger, raised it's heavily antlered head and froze. As the buck moved into action, so did the hunter. The bolt let loose from the crossbow a second too late, and it sank deeply into the bark of a tree where the creature had been. The hunter swore and straightened, lowering the crossbow by his side and running his other hand through fine, golden hair in frustration. “So much for that.” he said under his breath.

It was just as well. The hunt had only been an excuse to escape from his daily life, anyhow, to get out into the forest, where he could breathe the fresh air and loosen the stifled feeling of responsibility weighing on his shoulders. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and then let it out. He kept his eyes shut for a few minutes, just listening to the forest and scenting the air, feeling his body relax. Opening them, he set off in no particular direction.

As he walked, he noticed the various animals of the forest. A few rabbits, a groundhog, a doe, but he felt no compulsion to give chase. He just kept walking, sunlight warming his tanned skin and glinting off of his blonde hair, making it seem almost white in it's brightness. He lost track of time as he walked.

Something broke him out of his reverie, and he stopped, tensing and looking around, alert for any dangers. Out of the corner of his eye he saw a light, like a firefly, though he knew that it was too early for them to be out. Creeping cautiously towards it, he came to a break in the trees, a clearing that surrounded a small pond.

He saw the light flash again, and it was only then that he noticed that he was not alone. There, beside the pond and leaning casually against a large oak, was a man. He wore a sky blue sleeveless tunic embroidered with silver leaves, fitted black trousers, and soft, calf-high boots decorated with leaves that matched his tunic. He had a bored expression on his face, though it didn't take away from the beauty of his sharp cheekbones highlighted by the sun streaming into the clearing. Then the man snapped his fingers, setting off a spray of multicolored sparks.

The golden-haired man gasped and stumbled backwards in surprise, stepping on a branch that cracked beneath his boots.

The other man glanced up sharply and stumbled to his feet. “Is there anyone there?” he said, voice low and soft. “Hello?” He noticed a flash of red within the browns and greens of the forest and walked towards it. As he reached the edge of the clearing, there was a glint of silver, and he found himself looking down the point of a sword. “Oh. Hello.”

“Sorcerer.” said the man at the other end of the sword.

“Actually, my name's Merlin.” he said as he smiled easily. “What's your name?”

“I am Prince Arthur of Camelot, and you, _Mer_ lin, are under arrest for the crime of sorcery.” Arthur brought his sword closer to Merlin's throat, but Merlin didn't seem to notice it. Instead, tilted his head, smiling again, eyes crinkling.

“Oh, I'm not a sorcerer! Though I can see why you would think that, what with the magic and everything.” He shrugged and took a step back, and Arthur stepped forward after him, tense and scowling. “Oh, then,” he said nastily, “what are you then?”

“I'm a Faerie! You know, one of the Fair Folk? I won't hurt you, don't worry, Arthur. I can't lie, so you know I'm telling the truth.” he grinned. “Oh, and would you stop pointing that at me? It's a little distracting. Not to mention dangerous. Someone could get hurt!”

It was then that Arthur noticed Merlin's ears, nearly hidden by his dark curls. They were pointed at the tip. Arthur had heard stories of the Fair Folk. They spoke in riddles, but they could not lie. It was important not to thank them for some reason or another. There were a few other things from the stories, but he couldn't remember them. He took a step back and sheathed his sword.

Merlin clapped his hands together and gave a little excited bounce. “Fantastic! I thought today would be boring, but then you came along! Come on then,” he invited with a gesture. “Sit with me, tell me about Camelot.”

Arthur didn't know why, but he trusted this Faerie, this Merlin, to do him no harm. He followed the Faerie to the water's edge, and joined him when Merlin sat down cross-legged in the grass and patted the spot beside himself. He observed Merlin curiously, who in turn observed him, smiling softly and expectantly. He noticed that Merlin had blue eyes a little darker than his own, and they were framed by long curled lashes. He had a slim face to match the rest of his body, with soft-looking deep pink lips. Arthur thought him quite beautiful.

“Well?” Merlin prompted, pulling Arthur out of his inspection. “Well?” Arthur echoed faintly. Merlin leaned towards him, blue eyes widening earnestly. “Tell me about Camelot! Never been there, myself. I've never been anywhere, really. Must be exciting, living in the city. So many people!”

Arthur chuckled at his childish enthusiasm. “There are a lot people in Camelot. All sorts. It takes many different kinds of people to run a city, and a castle. Many professions to keep things running smoothly.”

“What do you do then?” Merlin asks.

Arthur sits straighter then. “Well, as I said, I'm the prince, and also a knight. I deal with matters of the state, and I train to protect the kingdom with the other knights. Someday, I'll rule over my people as a fair and just king.”

Merlin frown slightly in thought, then asks softly, “Do you want to be king?” Arthur feels wrong-footed for a moment. “Well,” he starts, “I've been raised to be the next king. It's what I've always known I would be.”

Merlin scoffs. “That's not what I asked, Arthur. Sure, you _will_ be king, but do you _want_ to be?” He looks at Arthur with such an intensity that Arthur knows that his answer is of great importance. He looks down at his hands. “Not always.” he admits. “Sometimes I just feel so stifled, weighed down by responsibility. Sometimes I just want to choose my own course in life.” He looks up at Merlin. “I just...want to be myself, you know?”

Merlin nods and smiles sadly. Arthur finds himself wanting to make Merlin smile again. “I know.” Merlin says. “I know how it feels to have expectations of you, to have your life planned out for you. You see,” and his sad look turns shy, head lowering as he looks up at Arthur through his thick black lashes. “I am also a prince.”

A slight look of surprise crossed Arthur's face before he schooled it. “Oh? And what are the responsibilities of a Faerie prince?” He was honestly very curious to know, because sitting by ponds probably wasn't one of Merlin's responsibilities.

“Oh, you know.” Merlin waved his hand vaguely. “This and that.” At Arthur's raised brow, he giggled. “Not much, actually. My parents are expected to live for hundreds of years more and I've already had my courtly education, so there's really nothing for me to do besides being present on special occasions. It's all awfully dull,” he drawled, “so I like to come to the surface world and spend time in the forests. Deserts aren't all they're cracked up to be, you know. I speak from experience.” he shared sagely. Then he shrugged. “Tundras are alright, I suppose, if you like seeing snow in all directions with barely any signs of life. And I do, on occasion. I see some wolves, white bears, and even caribou sometimes.”

“What's a caribou?” Arthur asked.

“Oh! Well, it's a great big...uh...fluffy snow deer? I guess?” Merlin laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. Then he leaned forward, as if telling Arthur a secret. “If you _really_ want to see something interesting, you want to visit a rainforest. Very hot and humid, but fascinating. There's monkeys, which are tree-climbing furry people with tails. There are also snakes bigger than men, and frogs that will poison you just by touching them! I licked one once. That was a _very_ interesting day. Wasn't sure if I existed for a while there, then I was sure that I was twenty-seven people all at once!” Merlin looked thoughtful, tapping at his chin. “Maybe I was, who knows? Nobody else was there, except possibly the twenty-six other me's.”

Arthur laughed. “You, Merlin, are a very strange person.”

Merlin beamed. “Thank you, Arthur! That is _the_ nicest thing someone has said to me in a very long time!”

“So tell me, Merlin,” Arthur started, and he felt Merlin's full attention on him. It was slightly unnerving, but also a bit flattering. “You have hundreds of years to do anything you want, right?” Merlin nodded. “So why do you just...enjoy nature? Don't you want to _do_ something?”

Merlin looked confused at the question. “What else is there to do?”

Arthur almost couldn't believe his ears, but he had to remind himself that Merlin was very strange, and happy to be seen as such.

“Many things.” he began to explain. “You could learn trades, help people, create something, build a life for yourself.”

Merlin's eyes were wide, as if he'd never considered any of these options before. Well, he hadn't.

“Is that what you'd do, if you weren't a prince, and you had hundreds of years to do what you wanted?” he asked.

The Camelot prince's brow creased in concentration as he thought long and hard about it. Merlin watched, him fascinated. The man's golden hair glowed like a halo in the sunlight, and his skin was a warm tan from it as well, with a few freckles over his nose and on his cheeks. His eyes were a bright blue, more like a summer afternoon sky than an evening like Merlin's own. He had thick pink lips, a strong, broad jaw, and muscular neck. He was built to fight and hunt in the same way that Merlin was built to play and dance.

“I suppose,” the golden prince began to answer, interrupting Merlin's intense examination, “That I'd do a bit of everything. I'd perfect my skills in as many weapons as I could. I'd learn trades like blacksmithing, carpentry, even farming. With all the time I had to hone my skills, I would raise money to help the poor and needy.” Then, he laughed. “I might even learn to dance. At least, something other than those rote court movements.” he finished, twisting his nose in distaste.

Merlin had been nodding along, considering all those options, but when Arthur said that he didn't know how to dance, the Faerie's jaw dropped open in shock. He turned and help up his hands, palms out. “Wait, wait, stop there! You mean to tell me that you don't know how to dance!?”

Arthur blushed. “It's not considered a courtly skill to be able to move spontaneously, unless you're counting in a fight.”

Merlin made a small sound of disbelief and stood quickly, holding out his hands to Arthur. “Come on, then.” he beckoned. “I'll teach you.”

“What?” Arthur looked at him. “Now?”

Merlin rolled his eyes. “Yes, _now_. What better time then now? It must be agonizing, living your life not knowing how to dance! Come!” he gestured again. “We must fix it!”

Somehow, Arthur knew that Merlin was entirely serious, and truly felt that he was in pain from not knowing how to dance. He sighed and reached his hands up. Merlin was deceptively strong, and Arthur was on his feet before he expected it. He stumbled a little, and Merlin caught him. The Faerie smirked and teased, “So eager to get into my arms, Prince Arthur?”

“I—”

“Good. We're both rather beautiful, so we'll look good moving together.” he winked, and Arthur found his cheeks heating again. He tried to scowl, but when he looked into Merlin's laughing crescent eyes, he found himself smiling back.

“Alright,” Merlin said, still holding Arthur. “First we need some music.” His eyes morphed from a deep blue to a brilliant gold, and Arthur had never seen such a sight up close before, so he couldn't help but stare in fascination. He was only pulled away when he heard unfamiliar music begin to play. He looked around to see where it was coming from. What he saw was simply astonishing.

On a small section of the bank, waves were washing quickly up and down the shore. Right near it, stones were dropping into the water with a _plunk_ and pulling themselves back into a floating queue to fall back in again. Acorns were taking similar actions, but a dozen at a time, on a flat rock, creating a rattling sound. Bushes were shaking to a rhythm, a large stick was dragging itself up and down the bark of a tree, and even frogs and birds were joining in. It was beautiful, and he told Merlin so. He was rewarded with delighted laughter.

“I'm glad you approve, my prince.” purred the raven-haired Faerie, winking. It felt to Arthur almost predatory, and he felt a shiver run down his spine, but only a moment later, Merlin was smiling brightly at him, revealing dimples that he hadn't noticed before.

“Now,” Merlin proclaimed, bouncing excitedly. “Let's dance!”

Arthur smiled nervously. This was going to be a disaster, but if Merlin was going to be the one teaching him, then it might at least be a fun one.

“How about we start with our shoulders? Like this.” Merlin leaned side to side, moving his shoulders and spine in a fluid movement, like a snake. Arthur tried to follow along, but immediately felt woefully inadequate. After a few moments, Merlin snorted in laughter and put his hands on Arthur's shoulders. They held him softly yet firmly. “Relax,” he urged, “this isn't a battle. It's more loose, like swimming.” Arthur tried to let the tension in his upper body loosen and move in the way that Merlin's hands were directing him. “Listen to the rhythm, Arthur.”

They kept moving, and Arthur began to have fun. He wasn't sure if he was dancing quite yet, but Merlin kept smiling, so they were at least having a good time.

“Good work, Arthur! For someone who has never truly danced, you're making good progress.” Merlin released his hands from his shoulders, and Arthur felt suddenly bereft. He didn't feel that way for long, though.

“Alright, let's move our hips.” Merlin swung his hips smoothly from side to sided, then forward and back. Next he demonstrated rolling one hip outward, then the other. Finally, he combined the movements into an infinity pattern. Arthur's mouth dried as he watched the provocative movements. These would certainly never be allowed in Court. “Come on, Arthur! Copy me!”

Arthur stepped from foot to foot, looking down at his movements in his clumsy attempt to swing his hips, and knew that he was failing. He was so focused on his efforts that he started when Merlin's hands rested on his lower waist. He looked up to see Merlin laughing with his eyes.

“Alright, Arthur, watch my movements and feel as my hands try to move you along with them.” Arthur felt pressure on one side, so he allowed himself to be slowly maneuvered one way, and then the other. Merlin mirrored him, though with much greater skill, rolling one hip, and then the other.

Merlin moved closer to Arthur, until they were mere inches apart, and placed his slender hands directly on Arthur's hips and gripped firmly. “Flow like water.” he directed. Arthur didn't know what that meant, exactly, but he tried to relax like he had earlier. It was hard to soften his body, however, when one place was insisting on trying to harden. Merlin gyrated his hips while turning Arthur's to match, and while they didn't touch besides those two small points of contact, Arthur could feel the heat moving between them. Just as he felt they were about to connect, Merlin stepped away.

“Good, good!” he praised. “You're learning! Now, let's put those two together and try something new, yeah?” Merlin placed one of Arthur's hands on his own hip, and Arthur felt a flare of arousal as his hand curled around Merlin's slim figure. Merlin slid his hand up that arm to Arthur's shoulder, and connected their palms on the other side. Arthur's eyes widened in recognition. Merlin noticed, and chuckled. “This won't be like any of your Court dances, Prince Arthur. We'll be moving our hips and shoulders, our entire bodies, to the beat. Swim on your feet.”

Merlin started moving his hips under Arthur's hand as his entire body flowed. They came closer to one another, and Arthur felt spark after spark light up inside him. He could do nothing but move with Merlin to the best of his abilities. Sweat began to appear on his brow as they began to flow together.

“That's it, Arthur! Move! Dance! Let go!” Merlin laughed and the natural music sang around them and they moved with abandon in the rhythm. Arthur joined Merlin in his laughter, and they began to move faster, bodies occasionally touching in a jolt, like lightning.

Then Arthur missed a step, and fell forward, and Merlin, though slight, caught him easily. They were chest to chest, and nose to nose. He could feel Merlin's breath on his lips.

Merlin paused as he searched Arthur's eyes, as if trying to decode Arthur's next movement. Arthur caught his feet back under himself and, in a daring move, took Merlin's hip back into his hand and pressed forward, bringing them hip to hip. He gasped as an answering hardness met his own, and saw that Merlin's eyes were darkened with desire and piqued with curiosity. He was inviting Arthur in, but still allowing him to take the lead.

Arthur took a step back, brought his hands back into position, and pulled Merlin back into the dance. He felt satisfied to notice the look of slight disappointment in Merlin's eyes. He wasn't going to be the only one playing this game.

They continued to dance, this time their moves becoming more sensual, bodies rubbing up against one another and fingertips dragging over skin, raising goosebumps. Merlin clearly saw Arthur as a challenge, and one he intended to win. He turned his back to Arthur and drew Arthur's hands down his body, from his lean shoulders, down his wiry frame, and onto his slim hips, firmly placing them there. Arthur took the hint and held on.

Merlin leaned his head onto Arthur's shoulder and tilted his head, placing the side of his throat right beneath Arthur's lips. He reached back over and dragged his nails along Arthur's scalp as he rotated his hips, grinding his arse into the blonde's crotch. Arthur was tempted to lick the long lines of the Faerie's neck, but simply blew a hot breath along it, eliciting a gasp and a shudder. He smirked. He was learning the game.

He turned the tables on Merlin, holding the brunette's hips in place with one hand as he ground his erection into the man's arse. The other hand slid into the Faerie's hair and gripped it, tugging gently as he blew more hot breath behind his pointed ear. Merlin arched his back and moaned as he used the hands still on Arthur's head to try and push the Camelot Prince's mouth to him.

Arthur tugged his hair again lightly, and ran his nose along the pale neck, causing Merlin to arch again. He brought his mouth close to Merlin's ear, blew into it, and whispered, “Do you want it?”

The Faerie Prince had underestimated him. He was a quick learner, and much had been revealed in their dance. It was not so much unlike a battle, after all. Arthur's hand moved from slim hip to splay across taut belly, stroking it slowly, rhythmically. “Do you want it?” he whispered again, a little louder.

The hand moved yet again, sliding down sharp hip and past the straining erection, to rub on lean-muscled inner thigh,

“Yes!” moaned the Faerie Prince. “Yes, I want it!” Arthur finally licked up a stripe up his neck. “ _Ah!_ Oh, I want it, my prince.” He pressed back on Arthur's hardness. “Give it to me.”

Arthur didn't release his grip on Merlin's hair, and neither did Merlin cease in trying to push Arthur to his neck. Having received his victory, Arthur tended to Merlin with kisses, licks, sucks and bites as he cried out his enjoyment. His free hand quickly sought out the ties of the smaller man's trousers, making quick work of them and pushing the garment down. Merlin seemed to go wild with his exposure, removing one hand from Arthur's hair to begin to return the favor.

Before he could reach down, however, Arthur spun him and lay him on the ground. Merlin had the piece of mind to soften the ground in a layer of clover with a flash of his eyes, but otherwise kept his focus on his newfound lover.

Arthur had intended to play more with Merlin, as surely as Merlin had previously planned for Arthur, but his patience ran short when he saw the ravished man on the ground before him.

“Strip.” he ordered, beginning to remove his own clothing with haste. In short work, they were both naked, and Arthur lay his body over Merlin's, and finally took that soft mouth with his own. Moans came from the both of them as their hands roved over one another's bodies. Arthur pulled away from the kiss to dip back down and suck at the hollow of Merlin's throat.

“I want you, Arthur,” Merlin purred. “Give me your hand.”

Merlin's voice promised many pleasures if Arthur complied, so he did. With a flash of the eyes, the hollow of Arthur's palm was filled with slick, and he hardened further than he had thought previously possible.

Merlin turned over on his hands and knees and lowered his chest to the ground, spacing his knees widely. He reached behind himself and held his cheeks open with both hands, arching his back. Arthur's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Merlin opened up before him.

He wasted no time. Kneeling behind Merlin, he inserted one slick finger into his hole. Finding the grip not overly tight, he immediately inserted a second. Merlin shuddered and, when Arthur pumped the two fingers, cried out for more. Arthur wasn't about to deny him now, and let a third finger join the first two. He watched as Merlin writhed and moaned as he pushed his fingers in and out. He crooked the digits, searching, and knew that he had found what he was looking for when Merlin's legs shook and he let out a choked moan.

“I want it, Arthur.”

Arthur removed his fingers from Merlin's loosened hole and slick up his cock with a few long tugs. He positioned himself and pressed lightly at the wet pucker. Merlin pushed back, but Arthur withdrew from his seeking.

“Tell me what you want, Merlin.”

Merlin wriggled and moaned, “Arthur,” resisting still. Arthur rubbed his cockhead up and down Merlin's crack while he stroked below Merlin's buttocks with the other, causing Merlin to shiver in anticipation.

“If you don't tell me, then you shant receive what you desire.” He pressed lightly again at Merlin's entrance.

“Your cock.” the Faerie Prince whimpered. The cock in question pushed again, then eased in pressure.

“Your cock, Arthur, your cock!” Merlin cried. “Give it to me! Fuck me with it!”

Arthur grinned. “Right answer.”

Arthur slowly pushed his hardness into Merlin's grasping hole, inch by agonizing inch. They both moaned as he made the journey, and trembled as they caught their breaths once he was fully seated. Merlin released his hold on himself and braced his hands against the clover-covered ground. Arthur grabbed him by his pointed hips and began to start a new dance.

Arthur started the pace off slow, but it didn't last for long. Soon, he was pumping his member quickly in and out, rolling his hips in the way that he had been shown, Merlin crying out wantonly with each thrust.

“Arthur, _yes!_ Fuck me, Arthur, please! Harder! _Fuck, yes, there!_ ”

“Such a tight hole, Merlin, perfect for me to fuck. _Uh, uh, yes Merlin. Fuck!_ So hot for me Merlin, just begging for it, aren't you?”

“Yes, fuck, Arthur. Give it to me. _Fuck, right there. Harder._ ”

Arthur sped up, pulling almost entirely out, and pulling Merlin back in by the hips and he thrust forward again and again.

“ _Gods_ , Merlin, are you a whore for everyone, or just me? Do you beg every man to take your ass like I do?” He slammed in particularly hard, causing Merlin to arch his back and cry out in pleasure.

“Arthur! _Oh, Arthur..._ only you Arthur. Fuck me, I'll only beg for your cock. _Please, give it to me, Ah!_ ”

Arthur gripped Merlin's hips hard enough to bruise as he felt a heat curl up in his loins. All that became audible were the slaps of skin on skin and breathy moans, and Merlin's begging for more. He was close. He slammed in harder and _one, two, three,_ he held Merlin tightly onto his cock as his seed filled the Faerie Prince's passage. As soon as Merlin felt the wet heat explode inside of him, he cried out in ecstasy as his back arched. As his seed spilled on the ground below him, luminescent blue and silver dragonfly wings burst from his back in a show of sparks. Thus spent, he slouched to the ground, Arthur on his back. They panted as they caught their breaths.

“Are your wings okay with me on them, Merlin?” Arthur asked, though he wasn't sure if he could lift himself if they weren't.

“Yeah, S'fine. Magical wings are pretty strong.”

The lay there in silence for a few more moments.

“So it was that good, huh?” Arthur asked, the smug grin evident in his voice. “Not every man gives you a wing-bursting orgasm, does he?”

“Oh, shut up, clotpole.”

“I'll take that as a yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed it! As always, kudos are hugs and comments are love!


End file.
